


[testing/guide] audio tag with airtable

by notfic (bluedreaming)



Category: Testing
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Field recording, testing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/notfic
Summary: Testing the ability to host a file with Airtable and use the audio HTML tag. The image is also hosted on Airtable. A brief guide on retrieving the file link is also available (linked in the notes).
Kudos: 3
Collections: HTML & CSS stuffs





	[testing/guide] audio tag with airtable

**Author's Note:**

> You can also [see the shared _podfic archive_ view on Airtable](https://airtable.com/shrpKoQuWpT1gt3rz/tblV11XmRyzIwtL44) (no account required). Here's a [read-only invite](https://airtable.com/invite/l?inviteId=invsRVasDvxNH1n6z&inviteToken=8b046f6c407f7633925bf7888a79777a61a24cfccb4c6d2a1884adcbebbd4393) for the base as a whole (free account required). This is a very basic configuration; more columns and views (and pages) can be added. At present (February 2021), a free workspace allows for multiple bases (unclear how many), each with a maximum of 1,200 records and 2GB attachment space. It's also not clear how many free workspaces a single account can create. For a basic guide on getting the links you need, you can check [this series of four screen captures with very basic instructions](https://imgur.com/a/dTN7HS7). I know the guide is a little brief, so please let me know if you have any questions. (It was difficult to know how best to explain something that will vary wildly across browsers.) This guide also presupposes you're comfortable posting podfics on ao3; if not, check ao3's [Embedding with the audio and video tags](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/14125) post, or Godoflaundrybaskets' more detailed [new ao3 audio tag](https://godoflaundrybaskets.dreamwidth.org/2718.html) post.

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:00:33
  * **File type:** MP3 (0.50 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

HTML audio player isn't loading. Please download file below.
  * [Download from Airtable here](https://dl.airtable.com/.attachments/fd1d0cbbe2c13666ae45dc235e1635b7/979d2085/JejuCaveSounds.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Recorder/Cover artist:** [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming)
  * **Photograph:** [@bradleycdunn](https://unsplash.com/photos/rtOD6PdRAlU)
  * **Workskin/HTML:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)




End file.
